Dirty Games
by LilyAurora
Summary: "Mud pies."    "Mud pies?" She repeated.    "Yes, he thought it would be fun to relive our childhood." I answered rolling my eyes.    "And was it?"    "For him and Jake, yeah. Me, not so much."


Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I just lurve to play with some of them.

This story is a O/S I blame on my lovely twitter ladies...Who are all addicted to smut and peen...I am innocent and was forced against my will to write this...(haha) Astrid244, Interbabe and Noin37 love you girlies and our conversations. Which led to these picture prompts lol

o-o-o-o-o

This is a Paul and Bella pairing. Rated M for a good frigging reason.

o-o-o-o-o

Dirty Games

"Emily?" I screeched walking through the back door.

"Bella? I'm in the kitchen," she called back. Should have figured I thought rolling my eyes.

I stomped through the house making my way to the kitchen, Emilys back was to me but as soon as she heard the door open, she turned to face me. Eyes going wide but before she said anything I cut her off.

"Do not, say a word." Pointing a finger at her.

She clamped her lips together tightly, but I could see the laughter in her eyes.

I huffed loudly crossing my arms. "Fine, go ahead." I waved at her. It took her a few moments before she spoke.

"Bella, what in the world happened?" she asked walking up to me.

"Quil," I snarled.

"Oh." Was all she said. It was all you needed to say if Quil was involved.

"And he did..." she motioned with her hand the expanse of my body.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well no, but I want to know." She smiled at me.

"Emily," I wined.

"Oh come on Bella," she giggled. "Please."

I glared at her but she just continued to smile.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Wrong place at the wrong time I guess." Shrugging my shoulders.

"Story of your life," she teased.

"Ha ha funny." I glared at her which in turn caused Emily to laugh harder.

"Go on, use the bathroom upstairs. Try not to get mud everywhere, there's some sweats and tops in the spare room."

"Thanks Em, you're a life saver."

"I know and you're welcome. I'll be outside with the others if you need me."

"You only want to find out what happened don't you?"

"Of course." No hint of shame.

"Mud pies."

"Mud pies?" She repeated.

"Yes, he thought it would be fun to relive our childhood." I answered rolling my eyes.

"And was it?"

"For him and Jake, yeah. Me, not so much."

She shook her head smiling, "oh and Bella."

I turned back to look at her one foot resting on the first step.

"Paul's sleeping up stairs."

"He's still here?"

"Yeah, Sam said he could stay for how ever long," she watched me closely. A look of, concern? On her face.

"Ok, I'll try not to disturb him."

Walking up the stairs towards the bathroom, I avoided the creaky top step; trying to stay on the right hand side avoiding the noisy floorboards. The last thing I wanted was to bump into him. He had been staying here for the last few weeks. Since his father was taken ill. He didn't seem to want to go home, so Sam being Sam offered him one of the spare rooms. He took it. We all thought, well I thought he would have returned home by now but obviously that wasn't the case. I took a deep breath as I approached the door to the room Paul was in, hoping that it was shut tightly. Praying he wouldn't see me, but it wasn't. It was open a good few inches and good god if Paul wasn't moving around inside.

I froze.

I didn't mean to stop. I didn't even mean to look. But I did. My eyes found his frame instantly he was stood next to the bed dressing. T-shirt being pulled down over his head so the whole of his upper body was on display. Jeans hanging low on perfectly formed hips. I could make out the curve of his ass they were that low, the only thing holding them up were the Calvin Klein boxers he was wearing. My eyes widened. The pink boxers. Holy crow. I bite my lip from moaning out loud. Pink on a man was a weakness. It was as if every naughty fantasy stood on the other side of that door and oh dear god I needed to get away. I needed to move right the hell now. Closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down and clear the fuzziness that had invaded my normal rational brain.

Risking another quick glance, I was relieved and slightly disappointed to see Paul had finally lowered the T-shirt and now had his back towards the door. Time for a quick exit. I moved quickly towards the bathroom; slipping inside and closing the door without a single incident that would have alerted him to my presence. Smiling to myself I rested my head against the wooden door. Dear god, pink boxers. I needed to get cleaned up and head home as soon as possible. Just knowing he was walking around with them on would have me resembling a tomato the rest of the night.

Slipping out of my mud soiled clothes; I turned the shower on waiting for it to heat up. Once the water reached the perfect temperature I stepped inside. The hot water pounding against my skin had me moaning in delight. I don't know what Sam did, but his shower pressure was amazing. Maybe I could get Charlie, to ask him to look at ours.

The hot water ran over my skin removing the mud that had managed to seep through my clothes, relaxing my muscles, causing me to sigh in pure content. Reaching for Emily's body wash I used my hands to lather it, rather than use her or Sam's sponges. It smelt of coconut not my usual but it still smelt good. I worked the lather over my skin across my stomach and breasts thoughts of Paul's pink Calvin Klein rushed to the forefront of my mind. Jesus they had looked so fucking hot. I moaned quietly, fingers drifting softly across my already hardened nipples. The soap on my hands made it easier for them to explore...

"I was going to offer a helping hand..." the voice from the doorway spoke, "...but it seems you already got that covered."

"Holy shit," I cursed grabbing at the shower curtain, pulling it close to my body and managing to stay upright.

"Paul," I hissed. Glaring at the boy leaning so casually against the door frame, one eyebrow raised as his dark eyes trailed the expanse of my body.

"You know," he said pushing himself off the frame, "that shower curtain is doing nothing to hide your, modesty." He smirked then, "if anything it's enhancing it."

I looked down to see my shower curtain had become see through from the water and my breasts were on complete show for him.

"Shit," I muttered twisting slightly.

"Oh don't do that," he said moving closer.

"Paul," I warned.

"What's the matter Bella?" he teased. "Shy."

"Just go, please."

I watched as his eyes flicked over my body once more as he took another step, his hands moving to his T-shirt, lifting it from his body.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Joining you," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you're not." I hissed at him, pulling the curtain even tighter around myself.

"Wanna bet." He smirked.

"You can't." I tried to reason.

"I can and I am," his fingers went to the button of his jeans popping the top one. My eyes fell hungrily to the exposed material underneath, the slight slither of pink was visible sending a rush of heat to my core.

"Well well," he said. "Who would have know little Isabella Swan had a thing for," he looked down. "Pink boxers." He stepped out of his jeans fluidly.

"Paul," I whispered.

"I knew you were outside the bedroom Bella. I could smell you. Hear your heartbeat as it raced. Why do you think I didn't turn around? Why do you think I took so long to get dressed.?"

His breath washed over my face.

"I knew you were watching me," his nose ran across my jaw, as his hands nimbly worked the shower curtain free from my body. "Knew you were coming up the stairs." His lips brushed mine as his fingers ran down the sides of my body. "I wanted you to see me, wanted you to react to me."

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said," He cut me off. "I was wrong," he stepped into the shower his whole body crowding me. He was so tall, he towered over my smaller frame. My head barely reaching his chest.

"I don't understand you."

"Talk later," he breathed heavily. "I need you now."

My next words were swallowed by his lips on mine. His fingers dug into my sides as he pulled me to him. All teeth, tongue and raw emotion. I was lost. Lost to him. Always him.

Slowly I raised my hands, resting them on his lower back. He moaned into my mouth, his tongue dancing with my own as his hands moved to grab my ass.

"I love your ass," he whispered pulling away from my mouth. "Just fucking right," he emphasised by squeezing it. "I want to bury my face in your ass, spreading you wide open while I lick you from front to back. Having you on all fours," he whispered. "So I have easy access to what I want."

"Jesus." I moaned, my legs giving out slightly.

"Easy babe," his hands firm on my hips.

My eyes closed, as my head fell heavily against the tiled wall. I could feel every dip and bulge of his toned body. I could feel his hard cock pressed between us, as his hands roamed my body.

"Paul," I begged.

"Soon Bella," his tongue hot against my neck. Talented fingers moving over my wet skin.

My breath caught when his fingertips brushed against my nipples. Circling and gently pinching them, causing my breath to come out in short pants.

"So responsive," he whispered. "So fucking hot," his lips trailed down my neck then, moving from one breast to the other, as his hands squeezed my ass. Lips trailed over my wet skin moving lower until he dropped to his knees in front of me, the water washing over the pair of us as he kissed my hipbone, before lifting my leg over his shoulder.

I could do nothing more that watch and remember to breath.

"I won't let you fall," he whispered. "Hold on to my head, if it makes you feel better." I slid my fingers into his wet hair wrapping them in the longer strands, tugging slightly causing him to hiss.

"Fuck," he growled lifting my leg higher. My eyes closed in pleasure as his breath ghosted against my core.

"You smell so fucking good," he whispered before burying his face in between my legs.

"Oh my god, Paul." I yelled gripping his head.

"Shh baby," he cooed.

I didn't care how loud I was being, all I wanted was Pauls tongue back in side me and he obliged, large hands cupped my ass holding me to him as his mouth devoured me, both legs over his shoulders now as he ate at me. Tongue teasing and swirling deep inside, mouth sucking and nibbling on my sensitive clit. I could feel my bodies reaction begin to build.

"Oh fuck," I moaned. Wiggling my hips trying to get him to go deeper, faster, harder. Something to push me over that edge I was currently tilting on.

Then he did the something I needed. He wrapped his perfectly formed lips around my clit and sucked hard, my head hit the tiled wall as my back arched. White lights flashed behind my eyes as I moaned loudly. I could just make out Paul moving, before he fully sheathed himself inside me, setting off another orgasm. My walls gripped him tightly as he began to thrust. Slow at first allowing me to recover from the orgasms I just had.

As my eyes fluttered open I could see Pauls satisfied face in front of mine.

"Glad you could join me," he whispered against my lips, thrusting into me slowly. Teasingly so.

"Mmhh."

"You ok babe?" he asked hands holding me to him as he pressed us against the wall.

"So good." I murmured my hands hanging limply against my sides.

"Come on Bella," he said snapping his hips just so. Which in turn caused my breath to catch and my eyes widen.

"That's a girl, come on." He panted into my ear.

My hands tightened around his neck, as I shifted slightly. My feet dug into the back of his thighs trying to find some leverage.

Pauls head dropped to the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath against my wet skin as my fingers tangled in his hair pulling him to me. I wanted him closer, deeper.

"Harder Paul, please." I begged.

He lifted his head to look at me, dark eyes bore into my own before he picked up the pace. Wet skin slapping against one another, moans mingled as he found a rhythm.

"Oh god," I cried out.

"Fuck Bella. So good," he panted.

"Please, please." I begged.

"Hang on baby," he called out, hands fiddling with the shower before cupping my ass and stepping free of the bath.

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom, need more room." He explained.

I held on tightly. He made quick work of the distance between rooms, closing the door with the heel of his foot, as he turned us. Pressing me against the wood, he circled his hips against mine and all rational thoughts were lost. Just the feel of him inside me, turned my brain in to mush.

"I wanna fuck you so hard baby you won't be able to walk for a week," he whispered into my ear. "Want you to remember who it was that fucked you so good, that every time you sit down You remembered every minute of this," he said thrusting into me. "Every inch of my cock, every touch, every lick. Every single thrust."

My breathing came out heavy, the dirty words did something to me. They always did.

"Mmm you like don't you. Me talking to you like that, telling you what I wanna do to do. How I wanna fuck you. You like me talking dirty don't you baby?"

"Y-Yes."

"You like me telling you how good you feel wrapped around my hard cock, how warm and tight you are. How I never want to leave, never want to stop fucking you."

"Yes, god please yes."

He shifted us then, widening his stance so I dropped further down on to him. His cock hitting me deeper than anything ever before.

My breath caught, as he moaned deeply.

"Jesus Christ," his head dropped to my shoulder again, as his tongue left a wet trail from my neck to my collar bone. "So fucking good."

His thrusts were more controlled. He would rotate his his then snap them at the end before going back to deep long thrusts. It felt like he would pull all the way out before plunging back in, he kept this up until I was a blabbering mess.

"Hold on Bella, wanna fuck you on the bed."

All I could do was hold on. My fingers slipped on his sweat covered back, but Paul was strong enough for both of us.

My back hit the soft covers of his bed, they felt cool against my over heated skin, his own body covered mine seconds later. He was still inside me, not moving just there watching me, looking at me. His eyes flicked over every inch of exposed body.

"So fucking gorgeous," he whispered. Eyes watching me closely as he lowered his mouth to mine. Fingers twisting in hair as he pulled me to him. Devouring me, sucking my tongue, tasting me claiming me. His lips worked free from my mouth to cover my face and neck. His tongue licked across my chest, hands palming both breast; squeezing and kneading them as thumbs brushed across hardened nipples.

My back arched as he teased me. I wanted him to end this torment.

"Paul please." I begged.

His eyes found mine before he smiled. Fingertips running over sweat covered skin before interlocking with my own.

"Wrap your legs around my waist babe and hold on."

So I did. Squeezing his fingers between my own before he started a hard pace. No slow thrusts, no soft or gentle movements. Just pure animalistic fucking and I loved it.

"Oh god, yes." My neck snapped back as he pounded into me; all the gentleness from before was just foreplay, getting me ready for this. His face buried against my throat, mouth sucking at my exposed skin leaving marks I knew would last for days.

"Louder Bella, I want you to fucking scream for me," he panted thrusting into me harder. Hands moved to hold onto my hips as he sat back pulling me onto him.

"Fuck you look so fucking hot wrapped around my cock," his thrusts going deeper and harder. My fingers wrapped into the bed sheet as I moaned.

"Come on babe," he said pulling me closer lifting my legs so they were straight up in the air, his arms wrapped around them as he snapped his hips.

I could feel it them, the build up. The slight tingle. I moved my hand towards my clit but Paul caught it.

"No," he panted. "I want you to come just from my cock. I want you to come just from me fucking you," he moved again then, lowering himself towards me pushing himself deep inside. My legs hung over his shoulders as he fucked me hard and fast. It wouldn't take much now.

"I can feel you babe," he said sweat dripping down his face, hands pressed on either side of my head. "Fuck, I can feel you," he panted.

"Please Paul." My head thrashed from side to side.

"Scream for me babe. Scream my fucking name, so everyone can hear. So everyone knows who's fucking you," he began to lose his rhythm, a sure sign he was close.

"Come on babe, fucking scream," he ground out snapping his hips into mine.

"Paul," I raked my nails down his back.

"Fuck," he growled flipping me over onto my stomach; hands lifting my ass in the air as he slid back inside me.

The noises that were coming out of my mouth were not human. Pauls fingers dug into my hips as he fucked me. I could do nothing more than hold on and thrust back onto him when possible.

"Yes, fuck that's it babe. Fuck yourself on me," his hands loosened slightly as he slowed his movements down.

I let loose a whine.

His hands kneading my ass as I slowly began to thrust backwards.

"Mmm yeah," he cooed. "That's it babe, fuck me."

Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I watched the boy behind me, the one who threw me through hoops and always caught me on the other side. He had his head thrown back and eyes shut tight. Lips open slightly as he breathed. He was breathtaking. Every inch of him begged to be touched. Every mark, every scar made him all the more, perfect. His hands rested on his own hips as he knelt behind me, enjoying the feeling of my body thrusting back onto his. I moaned dropping my head onto the bed.

"Come on babe." He urged.

Fingers dug into the fabric of the sheets as my thrust became harder.

"That's my girl." He cooed hands running up and down my exposed back. Resting on my ass.

"Oh god," I moaned, losing my rhythm. Then Pauls hands were back on my hips, his body taking over from mine. Hips snapping in a ferocious beat as I panted and mewled beneath him.

"Fuck yeah," he growled, hands moving up my back long fingers wrapping around my upper arms pulling my back towards him.

My head bobbed uncontrollably as Paul fucked me hard, his fingers digging into my skin as he held onto me. Controlling me.

"So, fucking wet," he moaned.

I had nothing to hold onto, my arms were held behind my back as my head bobbed just above the bed as Paul moved behind me.

"Please," I begged.

Pauls fingers wound in my hair, as he pulled me flush against him. Hips working harder than before, his long hard length brutal in its attack.

Pulling my head to the side Paul whispered into my ear, "come for me Bella, scream for me." His hot breath washed over my skin sending pleasure throughout my body. "Come on babe, I know you want to. I can feel you holding back, let go and scream for me."

Large rough hands cupped my breasts squeezing and pinching my nipples as his mouth found my neck sucking hard. That's all it took for me to let go and scream. Stars exploded behind my eyes, as my body locked. I could feel myself pulsing around him, gripping him tight trying to milk him for every ounce of come.

"Fuck," Paul hissed as he thrust a few more times, before growling deep and feral. His whole body shook from the force of his own orgasm. Falling forward hands supporting us both. I felt him shift behind me as he pulled himself free, another jolt of pleasure washed over me. Gently laying me down Paul curled around me pulling the sheet over us, arms pulling me towards him.

"About before," he began after a few moments of silence.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." And it really didn't.

"It does," he said. "It matters to me."

"Paul..."

"Bella, just listen ok."

I remained silent.

"I pushed you away, I know I did. As soon as I found out my dad was ill. I couldn't cope, didn't want to and I knew you would do everything possible to help, it's just who you are."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "That's a good thing, a real good thing. You're too good for me

I turned then to face him. "What are you on about?"

"You Bella, you're so fucking perfect."

"No I'm not. Don't say that."

"Yes you are," his hand cupped my face gently. "So pure."

I blinked the tears away.

"I thought you were better off without me and using my dad as an excuse was pretty shitty, even for me."

"Yeah it was." I agreed.

"But I realised that and I'm.. I'm sorry ok. I really am I don't say it often, well never actually." He smiled then. "But with you, I am so very sorry."

"It's fine Paul, honest."

"I want you back."

"What?"

"Us, together like before, before everything got fucked up. I want us."

"What about everyone? You said you didn't want them knowing. Said it was just between us."

"I was stupid and it seems they already knew, well apart from Jake," he smirked.

"What? How?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Who knew?"

"Quil, Embry and Seth. Who would believe those 3 figured us out." He chuckled.

"Oh my god," I hid my head under the pillow.

Paul kissed my shoulder, "it's not that bad, is it?"

"No," I sighed. "I guess not, it's good they all know."

"Oh, they would have known with the way you were screaming a few minutes ago."

"Oh my god, Emily and Sam."

"It's cool, don't worry. They were expecting it." He replied

"Why would they...you didn't?" I asked.

"What?" he feigned innocence.

"Quil, the mud. That was you?" Everything was beginning to make sense.

"Yes." Not an ounce of shame.

"What? Why?"

"I needed to get you up here."

"So you could what? Fuck me?" I snapped.

"No, so I could apologise."

"And what fucking me is the way you apologise?"

"Yes." He smirked at me.

"Wha... for heavens sake why didn't you just come and speak to me."

"To easy," he shrugged. "Plus I know you have a thing for the colour pink. Especially on men."

"So all that in the bedroom before was for my benefit?"

"Of course. I knew you were there Bella. I already told you that. I knew the minute you stepped into the house. I was watching from the window when Quil pushed you into the mud. I knew you wouldn't go home, how were you going to explain that to your dad, easy solution change here. Emily wouldn't mind." His smile was blinding.

"So you set me up?"

"So to speak."

I shook my head. "You are unbelievable."

"It worked didn't it?" He stated.

"Yes it did."

"Come on babe, don't be mad." His hands sneaking around my waist cupping my breasts.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped.

"I'm sorry," his lips kissed my neck softly."Forgive me?" his tongue liked a trail across my shoulder.

"Yes, god yes." I answered turning in his arms.

"Good," he smiled before kissing me hard. His body covering mine once more.


End file.
